The Trip
by tellingtouch
Summary: Willow/Tara and Buffy/Faith go on a camping trip.


Title: The Trip

Author: tellingtouch

Feedback: Please! I beg of you! Yes!

Summary: Willow/Tara and Buffy/Faith go on a camping trip.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Joss Whedon.

"This was a great idea." Tara said to Willow

"Yeah, it is so much fun." Willow was really enjoying this trip.

"Plus, the entertainment is great." Tara laughed out as she watched on.

The two witches looked on to the slayers as they struggled to put up their tent for the last thirty minutes. They were having a problem getting everything to connect and snap together.

Willow and Tara had set up their tent within the first ten minutes. They rolled out their sleeping bag and had unpacked most of the jeep. They found it funny that these two strong and coordinated girls couldn't put together a simple tent.

"Ah, Buffy, Faith, we're going to go and get some fire wood for tonight. It's getting kinda late and will be dark soon." Willow had to get out of there before she broke out laughing.

"Okay, be back soon, and be careful." Buffy said as the witches walked off.

"You know B., those two are having way too much fun with this. I don't like the fact that they got all this stuff done in the time it has taken us to get one pole to stay together." Faith turned and pointed at all the stuff that the two witches had gotten done while they had been working on their tent. This was making Faith really pissed.

"Yeah, I know, but honey come on, it isn't that bad. We'll have this up before they get back." Buffy was a little on edge as well but she wasn't going to let it show. She knew that wouldn't help right now.

The slayers tried even harder to get the tent up but it wasn't really going anywhere. Within the next ten minutes they poked three holes into the roof of the tent and were ready to give up. Their breathing had become heavy and they were both covered in sweat. When Faith looked up she saw Buffy standing there, she had on a white tank top and a pair of really short denim shorts. This made her breath catch. When Buffy bent over to pick up half of a pole that she was trying to put together, Faith could see the bottom of her butt poking out.

That was all it took. She started over to her girlfriend and grabbed her around the waist. Faith then lowered her lips on to Buffy's. The kiss started slow but quickly grew to show the passion that was there.

"Oh, mmmmm, as much as I love this, it isn't really getting the tent put up." The blonde slayer moaned and Faith moved her mouth on to her neck.

"No, but we weren't getting that done anyway." Faith was rubbing up and down Buffy's back. "Plus, there is that lake just over there, and I think we need to take a dip to 'cool off'."

Buffy looked into her girlfriend's eyes and grinned from ear to ear. "Last one there is a neutered vamp."

Both slayers took off at full speed and sent their clothes flying everywhere along the way. When they both were naked they jumped in and swam to the middle of the lake.

When they reached each other they began to kiss. It was soft at first, but then grew more and more passionate. Their hands started to move and search the familiar body of their lover.

"Mmmm, I love you. Oh yeah." Buffy moaned as Faith lowered her hand and began the slow trek to her hot spot.

In return, Buffy also started down Faith's body. Both were kissing along the collarbone of the other. The blonde slayer brought her free hand up to cup her lover's left breast. She bent down and licked around the nipple and then took it into her mouth. She sucked on it, bit down lightly, and then gave it a flick of her tongue before she went back to Faith's neck.

"Now…isn't…this…better…than…putting…up…a…tent?" Faith asked and punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Oh yeah, this is sooooooo much better." That was the last coherent thing said between the two for a long time.

Just as the two slayers ran off for the lake Willow and Tara were coming back to the campsite. They looked around but didn't see Buffy or Faith. They did however, see that their tent still wasn't up and looked as if it had been attacked.

"Well, I see that Faith's temper showed and she took it out on the tent." Willow smirked.

"Sweetie, I think we should help them. If not, after Faith is done slaying it, they may not have a tent to sleep in." Tara thought it was funny but didn't want her friends to have to sleep outside.

So the two witches took the tent and started to put it together the right way. After five minutes they had it standing but the holes were rather large.

"If I'd known they were this bad I would have brought a repair kit." Tara looked at the tent and wondered what to do.

"Well, we could just throw some tarp over it but we don't have enough to cover it." Willow suggested. "Ummm, either that or we could do a repair spell to seal the holes."

"Well, your right honey, we don't have enough tarp to cover all the holes. Even if we did we don't have any spikes to tie it down with. So we will do the spell." Tara agreed. She walked over to the tent and whispered a quite incantation and the holes in the tent pulled together and repaired themselves.

"All done, let's start the fire it's getting late. Grab the matches and I'll set up the kindling and wood." While Willow grabbed the matches Tara set everything up. Within the next ten minutes the girls had a nice roaring fire.

"Well, isn't that pretty. We should wait for the other's before we make dinner. What do you want to do until they get back? I mean I have some ideas but that doesn't mean that you have other ideas." Willow looked over at Tara as she heard her laugh. "What?"

"You are just so cute when you babble." Tara couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Why don't we curl up in our sleeping bag and stargaze awhile." The devilish grin that crept itself across her face let the redhead know that the blonde had more than looking at the stars in mind.

The two crawled into their doublewide sleeping bag and pulled the flag down to revel the sky roof they had in their tent. The two started pointing out constellations.

"There's the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper. Oh and look, there's Cassiopeia." Willow always loved looking at the stars with Tara. She always felt like they shinned just for them.

"And look there's The Big Pineapple and the Stack o' Crackers." Tara always finished the stargazing with her own constellations that they always found.

They turned and looked at each other for a second before Tara leaned in and kissed Willow softly on the lips. When she pulled back she was met with Willow's smiling face. At this moment both knew that they wouldn't be seeing Buffy and Faith until morning. Willow reached up and closed the flap on the roof.

Willow turned around and looked at Tara and the next thing that happened was Willow had Tara on her back and was kissing up and down her neck. She slowly began to unbutton Tara's shirt. She pulled the shirt off completely and then started for her jeans. She kissed her way down toward the button of her jeans. She stopped off at her breast and licked and sucked at them for a few minutes before she continued down her stomach to undo the blonde's jeans. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped then, and then started to pull them down. All the while she was kissing her way down the blonde's body. Within minutes Tara was completely naked.

Now it was Willow's turn to be undressed. Tara repeated the redhead movements on to her lover.

When they were both naked they started kissing again. Soon their hands were all over each other's bodies, rubbing on stomachs, breast, thighs, and hips. They had totally lost themselves in one another. They were in no rush this night. Making love under the stars was one of their favorite things in the world.

When they finally started to make the extremely slow trek to each other's centers they were so turned on that the mere light first touch sent their hips bucking.

"Oh, Willow, baby! I love you so much!" Tara cherished the slow love making.

"Tara, honey, oh I love you too! So very much. I want you so bad!" Willow was on cloud nine and had no plans of coming down any time soon.

There were many more words between the two that night. All were said in passion. They spent the rest of the night enjoying each other.

The next morning Tara and Willow stepped out of the tent to find that Buffy and Faith were sitting by the fire.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Willow asked.

"Nothing." Faith answered a bit grumpily.

"Are you sure? You sound a little on edge?" Willow knew something was wrong but didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, she's just a little upset." Buffy responded for her girlfriend.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tara asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Faith snapped. Buffy tried to calm her down but it did no good. "You didn't have to fix our tent, we could have done it ourselves just fine. Just cause we don't go to all those women's music festivals doesn't mean we couldn't put up a simple tent."

"Whoa, wait just a second, we do you a favor by fixing your tent and setting it up for you and you get mad about it? What is that all about? And what about us going to women's music festivals?" Willow was a little put off by all of this.

"Well, it's just that we started putting the tent together and we wanted to finish it, that's all." Buffy tried to calm everyone.

Faith wasn't having it though and jumped in. "It's not our fault that you're the crunchy granola type and we're not. We could have had it if you would have given us the time."

"We thought that we were helping." Tara stepped in. This was getting way out of hand.

"Well, you weren't. We can do just fine by ourselves." Faith said though clenched teeth.

"Fine we'll just let you take care of yourselves for the rest of the trip. Let's see how well you do." Willow was pissed.

"Okay, I think we all need to calm down. All this is over a silly little tent. We saw you couldn't get it and we helped, what is so wrong with that?" Tara just wanted to end this.

"We never said we couldn't do it!" Buffy got a little testy at that comment. "We were just having a bit of trouble that's all."

"Okay, let's just have some breakfast and get on with the trip." Tara didn't want to get into a big fight over this.

"Fine." Buffy and Faith both said.

"Okay." Willow answered.

Later that day the four were still a little upset at each other. The two couples had been staying out of each other's ways. Tempers were still a flame.

"You know this is ridiculous. We're friends. Can't we just forgive and forget?" Tara pleaded with the group.

"Your right, this is stupid, and I have the perfect solution to our problem." Faith had a smile on her face that made the witches uneasy. "Let's have a camp-off."

"What?" Both Willow and Tara exclaimed as one.

"A camp-off. We make up a couple of events and the couple that gets through them the fastest wins." The dark haired slayer was very proud of her plan.

"I'm in." Buffy agreed.

"I don't know." Tara was a little skeptical about all this.

"Come on baby, it'll be fun. They need to get rid of some steam in their systems, plus when we kick their butts it'll be funny." Willow whispered to her lover.

The blonde Wiccan smiled and shook her head. "Okay, we're in too."

One hour later the two couples had set up the camp-off and were ready to start.

"So here is the set-up, first you setup the tent, then you have to build a fire, next you head to the lake and you each have to get a fish, then you have to hike up to the opposite teams hill to get the directions they left there on the back of their flag, that will lead you to the water that they hid, and last you have to take the water and get back here. The first ones back win." Everyone began to shake their heads as Faith finished explaining.

"There is just one more thing." Willow said. "We want this to be a fair camp-off so we think all of our powers should be bound together."

"What do you mean, 'all our powers?'" Buffy asked.

"It means that we won't have any magic and you won't have your slayer strength or senses." Tara explained.

"That way it is an even playing field." Willow finished for her lover.

"Okay with us." Faith said.

With that Tara sat down and formed a protective circle and then began to chant the binding spell. "We call the Goddess far and near, to come and bind our powers here. When we four come back to this ground, let then our powers be unbound. So mote it be."

As soon as the words left Tara's mouth the four felt the spell take hold of them.

"Okay, that was weird." Buffy said.

"Yeah, it was a bit on the creepy side." The redhead agreed.

"Let's get this show on the road girls." Faith impatiently said. "On the count of three we go. One…Two…Three."

They were off. Buffy and Faith noticed that they weren't moving as fast as they normally did, but shook the feeling off.

It was an hour later and the two couples were neck and neck. The witches got their tent up in a third of the time that it took the slayers. The fire didn't really give either team much trouble. During the fishing is where the slayers caught up. They jumped into the lake and grabbed their fishes just as the wiccans had taken the second on off the redhead's line.

They were now both heading to their respective hill with flag.

"You know baby, this has actually been kind of fun." The blonde witch said.

"I know. I just hope that those two have burned off some anger. I mean really why were they so upset that we put up their tent?" Willow couldn't understand this.

"I just think it is because they don't know how to take help. It makes them feel weak. Faith more so than Buffy." Tara had seen them this way before.

"Well, they need to get over it. Everyone needs help sometimes. They don't mind when we help with research and stuff, why now?" the redhead was at a loss.

"They mind now because there when they need help it is life threatening and in the end they save the world and chalk the help up to the fact that they didn't have time to do the research and fight. Here if we help it is because they 'can't.' That is just not allowed in their book." The blonde witch explained.

"Yes, we have the flag. Now we get the water and we win." Faith was gripping the flag and looked over at Buffy.

"We still have to deceiver the riddle of directions they gave us." Buffy said pointing to the writing.

"We have to win. I can't believe they thought we couldn't put up a simple tent. We'll show them." The dark haired slayer was still upset.

The blonde slayer had cool off, but still wanted to win the camp-off. They started off to find the water and to intern win. Not a minute later Buffy heard Faith scream.

"Ahhhhh, damn that hurts."

"What happened?" the blonde was scared.

"I think I sprain my ankle. I was walking and I didn't see that hole." The brunette explained.

"Sprains aren't that bad. Just get up you baby." Buffy said with a strange look.

"Yes, they aren't bad for slayers. But did you forget that at this moment we **aren't** slayers!" Faith yelled.

"Hey, let's not get with the yelling." Buffy said. "Here I'll help you back to camp. I know you want to win but you'll have to give up on that."

"Fine." Buffy leaned down to help Faith up but could support her as much as she needed. Faith sat back down on the ground.

"Maybe it's more than a sprain." Faith grabbed her ankle and winced.

"I'm going to find Willow and Tara and get them to help." Buffy started to walk away when Faith called her back.

"No. I don't need help. I can do it."

"No, you can't!" Buffy yelled at her lover. "Babe, I want you to listen and get this through your head. Sometimes you need help. There is nothing wrong with that!"

After that Faith just shook her head and Buffy started off to find the witches and to get their help.

The two witches had sat down after they found the water. They didn't really care if they won or lost.

"Well, this has been fun; it's a real pretty day and everything. And what makes it the best is that I'm here with my honey." Willow smiled. She leaned over and kissed the woman that held her heart and always would.

Tara loved the feel of Willow's lips. She would gladly stay like this forever.

The two only broke apart when they heard someone calling for them.

"Who's that?" the blonde asked

Suddenly they saw Buffy running towards them. "Girls, thank God I found you two, Faith's hurt. We thought it was a sprain but turns out it may be worse. She can't put any weight on it and with my powers and hers bound I can't carry her."

"Oh no. Where is she? We will come and help. I'm sure the three of us can carry her back to the campsite." Willow took Tara's hand and looked at Buffy. "Okay, let's motor."

When they got to the other side of the woods they found Faith dragging herself towards the campsite.

"What do you think you are doing?" Buffy was upset. She didn't like the fact that Faith was dragging herself with a hurt ankle. "What you couldn't wait ten minutes while I got help?"

The three girls gathered around Faith and stared her down. "You know if you weren't hurt I'd let Buffy yell at you some more." Willow set Faith with a look that froze the dark haired slayer in place. "But since you are hurt, first we will get you back to camp, and then I'll let her yell at you."

The two witches stood Faith up and rapped her arms around their shoulders. Buffy then took hold of her legs. It was difficult but all four girls made it back to the campsite. The second that they placed Faith down and her feet hit the ground they all felt a rush.

"Well, I guess this means the bindings over." Buffy said even though it sounded like a question.

"Yeah, it's over." Tara said. Then she turned to Faith. "Can you stand now?"

Faith stood up with ease. "Yup. It's nothing but a pinch now. I will never take slayer strength for granted again."

"Okay, now I get to yell at you some more then." The blonde slayer was really pissed off. "You could have hurt yourself even more. You knew I was bringing help. Why couldn't you wait?"

"I thought that I could do it myself." Faith admitted with her head hung in shame.

"Faith," Tara stepped in with a calming voice. "I know you don't like to ask for help. I'm not going to do is ask that you try to learn how to ask for help. It doesn't show weakness, it shows strength."

Faith just looked at her a shook her head.

"Okay, I think we have had enough fun for one day. Let's say we eat. Everyone up for fish?" Willow tried to lighten the mood a bit.

The three remaining girls all shook their heads in agreement. With that Willow and Tara got the fish that were caught earlier and began to prepare them.

"Do you think that Faith will be all right?" Willow's voice was filled with concern. Tara knew that it wasn't just about her ankle.

"Given enough time she will be." Tara smiled. Then she leaned over and softly kissed Willow's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Willow replied.

After dinner the two couples went to their tents and went to bed. Sleep didn't come quickly for either tent. The night was filled with long talks and longer kisses.

The next morning the girls packed up the jeep and were getting ready to head home.

"This has been a fun trip." Tara commented.

"Yeah it has. Let's never do it again." Willow laughed.

"I second that!" Faith piped in.

"I third it." Buffy gave her two cents.

"I don't know. I think we should make it a regular thing." Tara looked at the group.

They all looked at her like she was crazy. Then she started to laugh. The three looked at each other and then back at the blonde witch. Then they too began to laugh.

"No, you girls are right. Next camping trip we go on should be to a hotel." Tara smiled. Then she took Willow's hand and got into the back of the jeep.

Buffy and Faith climbed into the front and they started off for home. This weekend had turned out much different than they had thought it would be. One thing was for sure though. The four friends had built a stronger connection.

Buffy turned on the radio and they left the campsite for home. It felt so good to be going home.

**The End**


End file.
